narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Ninja World War Roleplay
The War Preparations The Guardians High on a mountain in the land of sun, the [[James Payne|leader]] of the [[Guardians]] contemplated the recent unrest of the military in the countries to the north of here, not to mention the rest of the world. ''The feudal lands are particularly riled, but the borders are fairly secure. Other players though...'' The world was in a state of craziness. Countries were arming up, with some unknown force backing rumors of mutiny and invasion. ''That man Shishimaru seemed particularly dangerous, if he could land a death blow on Ean...'' he thought from his office. Sam Wils was in the lab, experimenting on his current project. Ean was in his own chair, contemplating his fight with Shishimaru. "Sam, what info do we have on the [[CHIMERA Faction]]?" he asked. Sam left his work and drew up a monitor displaying the files on the organization. ''Hmm... interesting...Their leaders nt too bad a fighter, but I could tell, he wasn't really the leader... But who would be then?'' Shishimaru had injured Ean so badly he was kept to the hospital for a month, showing what they were up against... "Pizza delivery!" yelled a familiar voice. Hikaru and Mizu were standing at the entrance to the Guardians base. [[Jenifer Follman]] happened to be the gate guard for the day, so these two were screwed. "What kind of pizza?" Hikaru smiled and said, "What kind was ordered?" [[Rikka Nagoshi]] approached them, "Hi, im Rikka Nagoshi from [[Ashiki]] with a message for James..... oh, hey Hikaru and Mizu" she said smiling Jenifer immediately pointed to Rikka. "You can go. You two, stay here." she said from her perch. "Thank you" she said bowing and went in. She ran to James' office and opened the door, "Ah, excuse me, James?" she said James looked up from his business paperwork, and noticed he now had a person in his office he had never seen before. Judging by the clothing, she had on, she was part of Seireitou's group. "Yes, what would you like?" he said in his diplomatic voice. "I have some info from Seireitou-kun that he wanted to relay to the Guardians and a proposal" she stated. Hikaru and Mizu looked at each other and sighed. "And what would both of those be?" he continued. "Well, first, [[Shishimaru Genbu]] is in charge of their army, but you knew that probably but did you know that [[Echo Uchiha]] is really in charge" she said, "Also, Seireitou-kun wants the Guardians and his team to unite" she stated CHIMERA At the [[CHIMERA Faction]], [[Shishimaru Genbu|Shishimaru]] was on the head seat of his court, "Those weaklings won't enter my empire, without being crushed." said Shishimaru smiling evilly as he oversaw the construction of the outer wall, built around stone spikes with five watchtowers with snipers and ninja at each one, "I can't lose..." (Elsewhere in CHIMERA territory) '''Twilight's Plot''' A [[Echo Uchiha|young ninja]] in a dark cloak walked through his personal halls in [[Shishimaru Genbu]]'s lair, he was now the second-in-command of the [[CHIMERA Faction]], and had already gotten straight to business. His image was creepily outlined by the glare from the green flamed torches that lit the halls. He entered the next room, where one of his ervants awaited him. "Sir, Shishimaru is unable to attend the official War meeting today due to bloodlust related circumstances." "You will address him as Lord." Said Echo as he impaled the servant through the heart and continued onto a balcony overlooking the main hall. There, hundreds of his ninjas awaited command each standing upright and in position, praying not to catch his evil eyes. Each ninja was terribly afraid of the dark Uchiha, yet loved working for hi mdue to his inspirational spirit. Echo cleared his throat as he spoke into the echoing room, declaring his message. "Men and Women alike, each of you are here for your own reasons. Some to provide for your family, others out of fear, and some for the sake of obtaining power. Today, we unite under one army, an army that will ensure an era destined to for wealth, security, and power. This will recquire all of you to commit yourselves to the fullest, putting your lives on the line to ensure that our cause is met. Rest assured that there will be no going back, once executed you are in the system." Several of the warriors loooked at the ground, unsure of what to do, then Echo resumed his speech. "-But, there is no need for worry, I have developed a fully and unstoppably efficient system for eliminating our three main enemies: The Guardians, the Six Great Nations, and the Lost Lands. We will show them that their numbers are nothing but muffled by our heart and determination, our drive to show our worth. Once we, together, prove to everyone why we are superior to all, there will be a new reign, one created through the blood of those we ''will'' shed, the forces of those we ''will'' crush, and the power we ''will'' achieve. To Lord Shishimaru, to the CHIMERA Faction, to domination!" As Echo immediately turned around and walked back to his private wing to formulate his tactics screaming and chanting could be heard, the War was about to begin. '''Loyalty''' Echo entered the strategy room to see Shishimaru's elite advisors trying to create a plan of action. With a frown he walked up to the table. "Does Lord Shishimaru know about this?" "What does it matter, you're pretty much in charge now, you've already surpassed Shishimaru!" Echo grabbed the man who spoke and lifted him by his throat. "Never say anything demeaning about him in my presence." Echo slammed the man's head up against the wall, denting it and snapping his neck. "As for the rest of you, you traitors are no longer needed by my master." Screams could be heard from the room as Echo became the single strategist of the CHIMERA Faction. Echo knew that nothing could stop them, Hikaru was too compassionate, James to blind to what's around him, and Serieitou just too foolish to even make a difference. "No matter what Echo does, I have a plan..." said Shishimaru at his perch, planing a strategy, "Something isn't right about Echo, he might be a traitor, which isn't a problem, he's a weakling..." Ashiki no Kitsune Seireitou was in the [[Kitsune Realm]] along with his group, and [[Ashiki]] "Good, we all here?" asked seireitou [[Kyashi Urami]] and [[Sachi Urami]] were right beside each other. "Hai." They both said. "Alright, well, looks like the world is going crazy so ive assembled this group to calm these guys down..... also, i believe that CHIMERA is responsible, so ive enlisted the help of [[Taisinkoha]]" Seireitou facing Kyashi and Sachi, "Sachi-chan, Kyashi-chan..... looks like Ryuka's still gone, huh?" "Yah" Evan walks up "Evan, your here too, good" he said facing the two sisters, "I assume that Echo Uchiha is behind this" he stated "Huh?" Sachi's eyes widened. "What can he hope to gain out of all of this?" "World Domination, what else" he said rolling his eyes as Byakko walked up to them, "Seireitou, Taisinkoha will keep tabs on CHIMERA like you asked, and Rikka is going to the Guardians as well to ask for an alliance" he stated But just then, a Tengu Portal opened up and [[Team Makan]] came out from it, "Sorry were late, I had some...well... 'business' to take care of." said Makan as he scratched the back of his head, "I personally know about the CHIMERA Faction." Sachi rolled her eyes. "Well, don't tell us at once...." "Its okay, also, when you say that, Echo is charge, right?" asked Seireitou "No, he's not, Shishimaru is about 2 to 2.5 times, not in Bankai, stronger than Echo." said Fukumaden seriously. "Then, Echo's weak then, im sure that i could take on Shishimaru, so Echo's not a problem, however, i wont underestimate Echo's military genious" he said as a small fox came over to Sachi and Kyashi and another large fox came to Seireitou "You would be a good match for him, but he fights dirty and has [[Godai Seishitsu Henka Gyakuten|a special jutsu]] that can nullify elemental jutsu." said Makan sipping some sake, even though he already has a hangover. Kyashi and Sachi looked at the smaller fox, and Kyashi even went to pet its head. "Obviously, if he can do that, he's dangerous. We'll need to think of some way to counter it..." "Well, i tend to use [[Bending Principles]], which arent made of chakra, so thats not a problem.... so, here's my plan" he began "But..." said Fukumaden, "He can infuse his own will and chakra into the elements themselves and use them to his advantage and Makan may be kinda tried from his 'business', if you know what I mean." Seireitou smirked, "Accually, i have a plan to rid Shishimaru of his powers and contrain Echo" he said "Enlighten us." Sachi said, raising an eyebrow. "Its a surpise" he chirped, and then took Sachi's hands into her own, "Sachi-chan, whatever happens, i promise to protect you, Kyashi and everyone" he said smiling Both sisters smiled. "And I'll protect you with my own life as well, Sei-kun." Sachi replied. "Remember that." "There's '''more''' of them..." said Makan staggering Seireitou smiled, but inside, he frowned, knowing that his plan for peace might cause Sachi and Kyashi to have a different idea of himself but, hopes that they will understand in the end. "Well, Echo's not a problem, while he doesnt look it, the only person who can rival Echo's military genious is Seireitou" he stated "And if Echo tries anything, Shishimaru will use some a that alchemy to stick him to the wall." said Makan, "Based on what I know, Echo ain't no match for Shishimaru." "Okay, so we know that Echo is matched for brains with seireitou and seireitou has further strength, plus, im matched with Hikaru and Seireitou so ill take on Echo, their empire will come crashing down" said Byakko "If you only knew..." said Fukumaden mysteriously. "What should Kyashi and I do, while you do that?" Sachi asked seriously. The younger sibling was still petting the small fox. "Well, for my plans to work, i need a team of earthbenders, a group of illusion masters and a team of taijutsu experts, as well as a few Firebenders in case, can you get that?" asked seireitou to Sachi and Makan "Hai." Sachi nodded. "For all that i don't qualify" Evan stated "I'm a master of illusions and healing" said Fukumaden, "I can get everything else you need." "I'm skilled at taijutsu as well." Kyashi said, looking at Seireitou. "I can assist Sachi." Ashi Jikokukenin Ryuka was currently meditating, as he sat on the cold floor of the Jikokukenin base. Currently, he was awaiting, along with the other members of Jikokukenin, for their leader. "Damnnit kid," said Minato. "Get up already; this is dumb..." "You shouldn't complain so much, Minato-san." Ryuka replied, not moving from his spot on the floor. "It doesn't suit you." "I don't care kid." He swung one of his massive Shadow Blades on his shoulder. "So did Assari get you yet?" "So far, no. I had to threaten her with genjutsu, though, when she tried to." Ryuka made the Tiger sign, opening one eye to look at Minato. Minato chuckled, "That girl has determination though...she won't stop until she gets you..." "She can try all she wants, but she won't get anywhere. What about you?" Minato scratched his bald head and said, "Well, she doesn't have an interest in guys with shaved heads." A small grin came across Ryuka's face. "Your skeletal appearance doesn't help, either." He looked around. "Where is Ikarasoruke-sama?" Minato shrugged, "I guess he's with Hinamori..." "Hn." Ryuka frowned. "She only's here because of love. How foolish." Minato sighed and said, "I'm here to fight against other people, no matter who they are." He dropped his swords and said, "I could care less about Hikaru, but the ninja at Hikarigakure 2 aren't too keen of my past actions." "Really?" Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised. How'd you end up here, of all places?" "I was bored." He took out a flask of alchohol and drank some of the contents. "Come to think of it, why're you here?" "I have my own personal goal: to destroy the shinobi clan legacy." Ryuka replied, closing both of his eye. "They were nothing but a stain on the world, and I'm going to erase it from existance." "Which clan?" asked Minato, "There's a whole slew of 'em." "The ones who thought that their own bloodline was more important than anything else. The Uchiha....the Hyuga....their arrogance irks me more than anything else." Minato looked a little confused, "Aren't you an Uchiha yourself?" "I don't consider myself one of them anymore. After the attempted coup d'tat and massacre, the Uchiha name seemed useless to me...." He opened both of his eyes, thinking. ''"Although, the only Uchiha I've known to break that barrier were my two parents...."'' "Whatever kid," said Minato. "Not like it matters." He then looked over at Ryuka and asked, "Does that mean you'll go after the Uchiha in the Lost Lands?" "If it's possible." Ryuka replied. "I don't intend to leave any survivors." Minato frowned and said, "Then I guess I'm one of your targets, along with the majority of Jikokukenin." "Don't worry." Ryuka replied, looking at Minato with one eye open. "Since you're all working along with me, you won't be attacked." Minato then said, "For what it's worth, Urakih has decided to leave the Lost Lands alone for this war, seeing as they wish to be neutral." He scowled at Ryuka, "And that means if you attack any resident, consider yourself, ''relieved of duty''." "And when he says that, he's right.", said a familiar voice. [[Indo Huiyo]] was sitting on a nearby bench eating a peach. Minato looked at him, "Where the heck did you come from?" Indo replied, "I've been here all along. It's a real shame about the Uchiha thing. That name is legendary, but corrupt." Ryuka raised an eyebrow at Indo. "I thought you had a long time ago." He said. "It's my job and Itachi's to restore this clan. Sasuke is no longer able to." Indo replied with a sad look. ''"Itachi's still alive, as well?"'' The Jiko-Uchiha thought, opening both eyes to look at Indo. "Your goals clash with mine. If you were here the entire time, then you obviously know what my goal is." Minato sighed and said, "You forgot about the Uchiha in the Lost Lands, idiot..." "I didn't know he would be in the Lost Lands." Ryuka replied. Minato then said, "What are you, friggin deaf or friggin stupid?! I meant that there are Uchiha and Senju clan citizens in the Lost Lands." Ryuka looked skeptically at Minato. "Yes, I heard you before." He replied, with a mild tone of sarcasm. "You don't need to shout it out. I merely assumed Itachi would be still in the Land of the 5 Great Nations, not all the way here." "Why would that idiot be all the way out here?" asked Minato. "Possibly to re-collect his life. Like me, he had nothing left in Konoha. Or possibly, to assist Ryun in leading Yamagakure." Indo, "Oh, he is recollecting-" Suddenly, Indo gulped. Suddenly, Itachi's voice was on Indo's radio, "Indo, get out of there. You're saying too much." Indo chuckled, "Well, I think I have to go." Ryuka closed both of his eyes. "Be sure to check on Otonami." He replied. "I hope he's not too devestated." His voice, however, held no sincerity whatsoever, as he focused back on his meditating. A black wisp decorated the room as a dark figure appeared. "Greetings." Said none other an [[Echo Uchiha]]. Ryuka opened both of his eyes, looking at the dark-robed figure. "Echo Uchiha." He stated calmly. "One of the infamous Yonkou. What a surprise to see you here." "I suppose you're Ryuka Uchiha, student of my weaker colligue, the foolish Serieitou Hyuga. Interesting to see you with this faction." Said Echo, nonetheless careless. Ryuka raised an eyebrow, seeing Echo's facial expression. "I am, but I'm his student no longer." He got up, facing the other Uchiha. "Why are you here, of all places?" "To propose an alliance of forces, it is necessary that I have contacts in the Lost Lands, and one i nthe Kitsune Realm, but I am considering ending that branch, I don't beleive it is neccessary." Echo deactivated his death seeking eyes and looked at Ryuka. "But I'm pleased to see that you have chosen a path of power." Ryuka narrowed his eyes. "Don't expect me to be humble towards you, Echo-san." He said calmly, with the slightest bit of coldness. "If I want someone's humility I will take it through force. I don't care how you treat me as long as you stay out of my way and follow your superior's orders." Echo responded. "As long as you stay out of mine, fair enough." Ryuka replied indifferently. "You'll need to speak Ikarasoruke-sama if you want an alliance with Jikokukenin." Seireitou and Echo's Pre-War Meeting Seireitou sent Echo a message to meet him privatly in the [[Other World]] Echo appeared in nfront of Seireitou. "I'm here on behalf of Lord Shishimaru, what's the matter?" Said Echo, in a slightly impatient tone. "Well, i just wanted to ask, as a friend and fellow Yonkou, do you honestly believe that by uniting the world by dictatorship and forcing peace, peace will come?" asked seireitou "My visions are different than Lord Shishimaru's, yet as my mentor his will overrides mine. I merely seek power, and it is his wish to achieve it through war." Echo said. Seireitou laughed, "Power? What would you know about Power. Make no mistake Echo, my destiny as the [[Vessel of Ragnarok]] to protect this world and institute peace, and because of that, if you make even a step out of line, give me one reason to think you will destroy that peace, make no mistake that it will result in your ''permanent'' end." he said and with that, disappeared. ''Once again, another pointless get together from the Vessel of Fools.'' Thought Echo as he shook his head and headed back to his home. As Seireitou returned, he smirked, ''"All the pieces are falling in place, Echo..... you fool"'' The War Begins